


Duel of the Fates

by meowcowardlylion



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcowardlylion/pseuds/meowcowardlylion
Summary: Thoughts on Kylo Ren and Rey's fight against Supreme Leader Snoke's Elite Praetorian guards.





	Duel of the Fates

Fighting the Elite Praetorian guards, Rey and Kylo Ren were completely in sync. It was like a beautiful dance. As if they had fought alongside each other for years; knowing the other was going to do; trusting in their partner. It was a vision of what they could be like blazing through the galaxy together, whether it was inflicting their rule or enforcing justice. Unstoppable.

Amidst three Elite Praetorian guards circling him, Kylo Ren risked a glance at Rey, who was in trouble as a guard with a double-bladed polearm seared her upper arm. Kylo wanted to go to her assistance but was in no position, with his own fight to concentrate on.

In the end, it was Rey who ended up saving him. Throwing her lightsaber to Kylo, who ignited it through the last guard’s head.


End file.
